Junkyard Dog
Description At 5'9" and built slender, she doesn't give off the imposing sensations that she would like. Her fur is a dark gray with stark white fur on her chest, stomach, and part of her face as contrast, wiry muscles clearly visible beneath it. It looks as if, through some means, her fur pattern was altered in several places to make a few tribal designs in hot pink. For practicality, her bleach blond hair was cut short at an early age and left that way, framing her face in what she thought was a nice pixie cut. When she got older, she did decide to throw in some bolts of pink to spice it up a bit. To customize herself, and set her apart from some of the bimbos in her home-town, she put two rings in her lower lip, both on the left, three studs in her right eyebrow, a stud in her naval, another in her tongue, one through each nipple, and a number in both ears. Her right arm is also a hodgepodge of metal that somehow manages to be a working prosthetic through no small wonder of technology. Outside of physical appearance, she's usually found wearing simple brown cover-all's that look like they belong to someone a few sizes larger than she is whenever she's on the job. Though they're called cover-all's, she almost always has the top portion unzipped and the sleeves tied around her waist, exposing the black top with a gray tribal design covering all of it. Her boots are just as practical as the rest of her; black mid shin boots with steel capped toes to protect from falling objects. Despite the obvious lean toward a functional outfit, she's oddly decked out with accessories. A tattered dog collar sits loosely around her neck, the tag mangled and unreadable. Bracelets line both wrists and plain, metal rings shine on her fingers. Despite coveralls, she still wears a few belts, none of which hold up her pants. Instead, they have dangling form them various pouches and trinkets. When out in her own neighborhood, she wears baggy cargo pants and a very loose black hoodie. Designed to not stand out, she tucks her tail into her pant leg and hides her ears under a nondescript black beanie. With her hood up, she can easily pass for human from behind and often in passing. In a town where furs are treated as second class citizens, this is a great help for getting from one place to the other. When around other furs or personal friends, however, her style changes dramatically. All of her accessories remain, but she finds herself pulled more toward very baggy black shorts that reach down to mid shin, nearly being called capris. For tops, she sticks with her black tribal top, but adds a bright blue, short sleeved hoodie covered with little butterfly images in an attempt to try and add more color to her appearance. When stressed, she's been known to put cigarettes between her lips, but she rarely actually lights them, comforted more by the simple feeling of them being there. ********* Junkyard grew up with a real name, given to her by her parents, in a town that looked down on furs. The skinfucks treated her poorly, though a few of them did become friends. When she got older, she decided to open up a scrapyard and mechanic's, but wanted to do it in her home town. Unable to do so, she enlisted the help of one of her human friends, the deed to the place in his name instead of hers. To further support this, she took on the name Junkyard because it sounded more like the name of a pet and convinced her friend to tell people that he was paying her next to nothing to be a guard dog for the scrapyard. Reluctantly, he accepted all of this, pretending to be a mechanic when in reality, everything was fixed by Junk. Though she could have moved to a more accepting town, she preferred to work in secret. Though no one may ever know it was her doing it, the fact that they were so appreciative of the work done was a small victory in her eyes.